Little Things
by ChocolateCandyRinG
Summary: Shikamaru's parents got divorced and he was sent to Konoha to live alone. There he met with Sasuke and they ended up being teammates.ShikamaruxSasuke KakashixSai.


**Ok finally I'm doing this my first Shikamaru fanfiction.**

**Lets do this thing.**

**I do not own Naruto but in my dream I own :Shikamaru,Kyaa!!**

**So pls don't sue me or anything I'm poor. No money.**

**K this is a Yaoi featuring Shikamaru and Sasuke.**

**Don't like Yaoi don't read as simple as that.**

Little Things

Chapter 1

Standing on this foreign land, just taking it all in. It's a peaceful place but it's just that its not home.

'Shikamaru, me and your mum are getting divorce. So we'll send u to live in Konoha while we figured out what we wanna do with our lives.'

How troublesome adults are. U knew all along that your parents are done with each other. Their daily fights were evidence enough. You're actually glad that they decided to end everything. U love them but u cant stand being around them and the both of them sending u here is probably the best idea they can come up with. U wouldn't want to be there to witness ur parents falling in love with someone else. U loves them but that. No.

U walked along the street of Konoha looking around for the address on the paper in ur hand. Ure so distracted that u didn't noticed the person walking in front of you came to a stop and that resulted in u bumping onto his back. U are ready to apologize when that person turned to you.

'Beautiful, he's beautiful'

Beautiful he is. Deep bluish-black hair in contrast of his light creamy skin. Cat like eyes with the blackest eye balls u had ever seen on a person. Realizing that he's being stared at, his face turned into somewhat a scold or a frown.

'What are you looking at?'

'Uh, I'm sorry for u know this'

'Hnn…'

He then walked away, the frown still on his face. While u stood there, feeling embarrassed. What the hell is happening to you? U couldn't be attracted to a guy ure straight. Probably its because u had never seen a guy this beautiful before.

Shaking that off ur head, u began searching again for the place but to find 30 minutes later giving up.

'Perhaps I should ask some people.'

And to ur luck. A guy who u think is a ninja passing by. He had a mask covering his face and the Konoha headband covering his left eyes.

'Excuse me'

'Ya? Can I help you?'

'I'm looking for this place'

'Lost huh? Well come with me. I just happened to be on my way there.'

U let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank you. I'm Nara Shikamaru btw'

'Hatake Kakashi. Are u new here? Its just that I haven't seen u around'

'Yup. Originally from the Hidden Village of Cloud'

Then the two of u walked there in silence. U got to that place, an apartment unit. To your surprise its not as horrible as u thought it would be. 'Thanks dad.' Now all u need to do is find apartment number 101.

'Is there anything else I can help you with?'

'Do u know where apartment 101 is?'

'Eh what a coincident, my student Sasuke happened to live at apartment number 102. Come with me then'

U cant believed ur luck today.

The two of u used the elevator since its on the 2nd floor of the 10 storey building.

'Here we go. That's ur apartment'

'Thank you very much for everything'

Kakashi went to the other apartment right in front of yours and hit the doorbell. U did nt wait though. Instead u went into yours. U walked in and ure amazed. The apartment is decent enough. Just right for one person to live in. The kitchen is near the entrance followed by the living room and then from right of the living room, theres a short hallway to the room and next to the room is what u assumed a bathroom.

U had a long day tomorrow so u decided to take a shower then have dinner then go to sleep. Thinking that tomorrow ure going to register at the Konoha ninja academy makes u tired. U wonder whos gonna be ur teammates.

Sasuke's P.O.V

U opened the door, revealing Kakashi. U let him in.

'Hmm whats up? Are u here to talk about last evening?'

Oh last evening. How u wish u weren't there. Not there to witness Kakashi and Sai making out. U never thought that ur sensei and ur teammates are in a relationship, that they're both gay.

'Don't worry, I wont tell a soul'

'I don't mind about people finding out. I just want to know whether its bothering u or not? Cuz if u want to change to other teacher, I can do it'

'Nah its ok. Whatever ur problem is'

'Good. I guess I'll be going'

'Not so fast. Sai u can go out now. Apparently ur boyfriend came to me trying to explain it to me too'

Sai came out from ur room with a grin on his face. Kakashi smiled upon seeing his lover. Sai came to him and Kakashi give him a peck on the cheek.

'Hey I cant believe ure gonna do that'

Sai respond with a smile.

'Now get out, I wanna go to bed'

Sai said 'Now Sasuke with that attitude u wont be able to find a girlfriend left alone a boyfriend'

'I don't want one'

…

Shikamaru's P.O.V

U woke up extra early that day so u wont be late for ur first day.

'Troublesome' u muttered as u realized that ure gonna be late anyway as u took ur time eating breakfast and u don't know where ure supposed to go.. Quickly u tied ur shoes and opened the door. Soon after ure out, the door in front of u flung opened revealing that guy from yesterday.

He looked at you and u looked at him. Trying to be polite u bowed down ur head and he looked surprised but then he bowed down too. Then he walked away but perhaps he knows where ure supposed to go.

'Hey do u know where the ninja academy is?

Hu turned around, face emotionless. He nodded then said, 'Come with me'

So u followed him.

The whole journey is really quiet. He seems moody and u think moodiness is troublesome so u don't bother.

The two of u got to this big building and then he directed u to an office.

He said 'U should find what u need here'

'Thanks'

He shrugged then walked away. U didn't even know his name.

…

The lady told u to wait outside for a while she called for ur team teacher.

'Kakashi?'

'You? Seeing u here, that must mean that you're my new students.'

"I guess I am'

'Let's go and meet your new teammates'

U followed Kakashi, he's not talkative but he seems nice. U followed him to this huge field surrounded by a lot of trees and a lake in the centre of all. Waiting under one of the huge trees u saw to guys around your age. There to your surprise u saw that guy again. He saw you and his face turned into a scowl.

'_Someone's not a fan apparently_'

'Shikamaru, they're your teammates. Sasuke and Sai'

Sai happily say 'Hello'

But Sasuke said nothing, not caring to even say a word. Seeing the change of mood in Sasuke, Kakashi quickly told that training is beginning.

…

After training u went home of course the same way as Sasuke is headed. Sudddenly he just got annoyed, probably due to the fact that you're walking behind him as if you're escorting him. He turned behind to you, his face in maximum frown.

'Stop following me, would ya?'

'I'm not following you. I just happened to be going the same ways as u are'

He said nothing and walked off like u expected.

'Troublesome' u muttered to yourself but he heard it as he glared at you. That made u laughed. U never thought that he's gonna be that childish.

'What are you laughing at dude' 

U shrugged and walked off. He's troublesome yet entertaining.

Sasuke's P.O.V

It hurts that he doesn't remember a thing about you. Shikamaru, Shika chan. You're going to make him remember. U pulled his arm and turned him around. He looked startled.

'What?'

'Don't u remember'

'Remember what?'

'Its me Sasuke'

'I know you're Sasuke. So?'

'Uchiha Sasuke. 10 years ago.'

His face changed as he may remember something.

'Sasuke, its you'

U nodded and tried to smile. U pulled him along in your apartment so that u wont be interrupted by anyone else.

Shikamaru's P.O.V

U never thought that he is Sasuke. Your best friend during the time u lived with your grandma in America (lol). Unable to contain your happiness u pulled him into a hug. He froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around your neck. He squeezed u tighter into him. U wanted him to let go as its getting too close for comfort. It felt weird.

'Sasuke let go…'

You're interrupted when his lips crashed into yours.

'Sasuke!'

'Shikamaru, I like you.'

'What..'

Once again he kissed you. Strangely u liked it. U liked the way he's working your lips. Sucking in your upper lip before doing the bottom one. His mouth felt so warm and comforting and loving.

'Sasuke'

'Will u please stop talking?' He smirked and you closed your eyes as an invitation for him to kiss u more. He continue with kissing you then u felt his tongue into yours and u cant help but to let out a moan. U had never been kissed that way before. Not that u ever kissed anyone before. Sasuke got your first kiss.

'First kiss huh? Lucky me'

He leaned again closer then French kissed u again. U let out a few moans and sighs along the way till u feel his hand under your shirt. U pushed him off.

'No?' He asked. U can see the wanting in his face.

'O…okay, I guess'.

'Forget it. If u don't want to, we don't have to' he said leaving.

U pulled his arm. 'No I want to, yes I want to.'

He wanted to protest but u pulled him in your bedroom.

That's it. I'm ending it here. Idk where kakashi/sai came from.

Pls review my story. Any kind of comment is welcomed.

And I wont start if theres no response. Gosh I'm so evil. Bye bye.

Sasuke that lucky bastard.


End file.
